Hetalia FanService
by KuroBaraHime-sama
Summary: The world Meeting is about to being… but who's the busty chick with devil horns and tail doing sitting at the head of the table? Why it's one of Satan's daughters, Akuma Hime Rucy. Oh yeah...Isn't she part incubi…? This IS going to be a "World Meeting… right? I am taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

Role Call

"Welcome you worthless excuse of nations. You already know who I am. So let's get this shit over" winking over at Germany I "Let us call role shall we."

"J-ja, Ve vill being vith the role call." He blushed deeply.

"America"

"Ha Ha! The hero is always present!"

"Austria"

"You don't have to yell I'm right here."

"Canada"

"Here…right here"

"Where areya Mattie?" Alfred smiled

"Right here…brother."

"China"

"Hey-aru"

"Russia"

"Da!"

"England"

"You're so funny mint bunny~!" (giggle)

…Silence from everyone…

"Seriously is he okay…" I nudged at America

"No idea dude..."

Germany continued.

"France"

"Ohohohohonn mi amour we meet again."

"Greece"

"Meow~ Mew~" Cats on top his head.

"North Italy"

"PASTAAAAAAAAA! I missed you big sis Rucy!~ Ve~"

"And I missed you my beautiful pasta making lover" (Hugs him in breasts)

"S-sSOuth Itay!"

"Damn you potato bastard DIE!"

"Japan"

"Hai Germany-san"

"Hungary"

"Here!."

"Prussia"

"The awesomeness! Kesessesses!"

"Spain"

"Fufussoososo"

"And that's that including me as well. We're all here." Germany nodded taking a seat.

"Thank you my sexy German, now let's begin!"

Everything turns pitched black, then became dimly light with two bars on the left and right side filled with alcohol from all over.

"wait… I thought we're having a meeting.- Aru" China asked

"Fuck that, I am here for my fan service from all of you!"

"Rucy-sama you can't mean that-" Hungary jumped out her seat.

"Yes Hungary that's exactly what I mean!" I slapped down my left hand on the table and making a fist with my right. "Let the Fan service begin! Mmmwwwhhahaaaahhaah!"

* * *

Heyy KuroBaraHime-sama here I am taking requests from any body. Any characters, lemons, threesomes, cute thingies anything you can think of! just PM me the characters,type of scene and anything else you want. PS. If you want it to be an oc please put a description!


	2. Chapter 2

For LadyGlitchy

Thong wearing cat maids x Prussia

3:45 am

After being kicked out for yelling that he wanted to see everyone's "Vital regions" Prussia stumbled all the way to what looked like home. No instead the albino is now about to be raped... well more like molested. (eh~ both more likely.)

"Welcome home Master we have been waiting for you." 3 women (i guess) greeted a very confused and drunk Prussia. (shit a.b.o.u.t. to get real)

"M-master..?"Prussia looked up to see the people who greeted him. 3 women with black hair, cat ears and a short maid outfit, at this point Prussia nosebleed for a moment.

"Master Gilbert will you play with us?" one of them purred blowing into his ear. the other two kneeled on all fours having their tail move seductively left to right.

"We're wearing your favorite Master." with their tails they lifted the ends of the skirt to show thongs. At this point "master"Gilbert's nose couldn't handle the pressure, blood exploded everywhere. Now with all three of them bend over they started giggle.

"Play with us master!"

"Yeah, look at out vital regions"

"Examine us!"

He took one step forward then another with drool coming down his face until he caught the present of another person in the room.

"Ladies!" a stern voice called at the top of the stairs. Looking up the prussian (if he could) looked paler than he already was.

"Master Gilbird!" the three girls called running to their real master.

"G-Gil-bird...you can talk?"

"These be my thong wearing cat maids you damn albino. No vital regions for you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

BANG! POW! BANG! "Wake the hell up Prussia!"

His eyes flew open feeling the sting pain in his head from being hit. Looking up at his attacker, sighed and relaxed.

"Damn Hungary! what ya hit me for!?" he yelled. She pointed down with her pan. Looking down, underneath him was a very scared italian in a maid outfit with cat ears whimpering about who he was a virgin...

I hope that was okay?! i didn't know if you wanted a lemon or funny one...but tell me okay! ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Sunflowers in your eyes

Russia x China ft. Austria Inspired by EmpathP ft. YOHIOloid

"Hey China, why is Russia talking to Austria... that's out of character from him." I said nodding towards the guys.

"I have no idea- aru, he told me that I should listen very soon because he has to tell me something important." China shrugged.

"Everyone can I have your attention" Russia spoke into the mic every froze and looked straight...obviously cause you know he's not scary or anything.

"I have asked Mr. Austria here to play the piano for me as I sing this song to a very special person." He nodded over to Austria and he started playing. I pushed China up to the front a bit so that he can be in perfect view. The music started and Russia began to sing.

Verse 1

I love the way

You listen to the words I say and

Turn them into something beautiful

When I just can't seem to find to

You never see

The world how it's supposed to be you

Turn it into something beautiful

And I fall for it every time

When you gather all

My broken pieces that nobody wants and

Turn them into something beautiful

I'm reminded once again that

You're the only one

To see the flower when I saw the thorn and

Turn it into something beautiful

So a new life can begin

Bridge 1

I don't mean to put you on a pedestal

Or hang your name in the sky

But I know I'm better for having known you

And I'd like to tell you why

Refrain

You shine brighter then the sun when

You're smiling for everyone and

Blooming by my side

Anyone can see

It shouldn't come as a surprise

You showed me the way to go and

Gave the seed a chance to grow so

I'm never alone

When I'm chasing the sunflowers in your eyes

Verse 2

I've seen the way

You take the toil of every-day and

Turn it into something beautiful

So that when tomorrow comes I'll

Open up my door

And greet morning I've never seen before that's

Turning into something beautiful

Now I'm ready to move on

Bridge 2

I don't need to put you on a pedestal

Or hang your name in the sky

'Cause I know I'm better for having known you

And I'd like to tell you why

Ending

With our worries getting lighter

I'll be there to lift you higher

Blooming by my side

Anyone can see

It shouldn't come as a surprise

I'll show you the way to go and

Give the seed a chance to grow so

You're never alone

I'll be chasing the sunflowers in your eyes

Looking over to my right, China smiled wiping a tear from his eyes. Everyone clapped and cheered as Russia came over and kissed China on the forehead.

"ty moy podsolnechnika." (you are my sunflower)


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry to the readers out there and to the requests!

I will be taking a short break. I have A LOT on my plate but i will be back in a couple of days! thank you! ^^;


End file.
